Kidnapped
by ShadowAbsol13
Summary: Based on an image. A dark figure creeps into Misty's room at night! What will happen! Most likely better than it sounds. XD


Kidnapped

**A/N: I finally finished it! This fanfiction is based on a wonderfully cute picture made by a great artist called Simply-Nicole. The picture is the cover and the link to the deviantART page will be on my profile. Enjoy!**

Misty slammed her door. "And goodnight!" She screeched. She groaned and facepalmed.

Outside it was a cool summer night. The pidgey were chirping outside her window; a breeze was blowing her hair slightly. She smiled and sat at the window. And she thought of Ash. That silly, childish boy who was almost always ready for battle. His wild, jagged black hair, and the hat. The one he left behind. She looked over to her dresser and saw it, lying, lifeless, collecting dust. She walked over to it and picked it up. She tossed it around in her hands a few times, then firmly placed it on her head. She giggled slightly.

Misty quickly changed into a t-shirt and pajama pants. She slid into bed and grabbed her pokéball. She released her azurill, who jumped up beside her to snuggle. She shut her eyes and began to fall into a deep sleep, the hat still on her head.

...

Misty began to stir when she heard a soft thud. She rolled over, trying to tune out the noise. Suddenly she heard a voice whisper loudly, "Misty!"

Misty jolted out of her sleep and was about to scream at the top of her lungs when it was muffled by something soft and fluffy. She glanced to her right to see a pikachu with his tail on her face. When she faced forward again, she was shocked.

Leaning over her, barely visible in the darkness of the night, was the grin of her familiar former traveling companion and best friend.

Ash Ketchum.

He had gotten a lot taller since she had last seen him. The worst thing, however, was the fact that he had a mischievous glint in his eye and his evil grin startled her. She gave him a slightly scared, cautious look.

Suddenly, Pikachu's tail left her face. She squealed as she felt herself being picked up. Her face flushed bright red. "Ash!" She half hissed, half squealed. She could hear him laugh quietly. She suddenly found herself slung over Ash's shoulder. She squeaked. "Ash-what-I-"

"Azu, azu!" She heard her little azumarill chirp. She could hear Pikachu and Azurill bouncing over to the window. Ash whispered, "Hey Pikachu, don't forget the other pokémon!"

"Pika pi!" The yellow mouse replied as he gathered up Misty's pokéballs. Misty was at a loss for words.

Ash started toward the window and Misty yelped and grabbed his shoulder so she wouldn't slip. Ash laughed nervously. "Sorry, there's some parts of this plan that we didn't think through..."

Misty turned her head. "What do you mean, we?"

She blushed fiercely as Ash put a hand on her waist and pulled her farther up on his shoulder and into a more comfortable position. "You were slipping," he explained.

Misty yelped again as Ash stepped out onto a branch of the tree. "I'm gonna fall!" She squeaked.

Ash laughed. "No you're not. Trust me."

With great difficulty and some major adjusting of positions, they finally made it down the tree.

When they reached the ground safely, Misty sighed in relief. "Okay, now put me down."

"Nope."

Misty raised her eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

Ash started walking again, Misty still slung over his shoulder.

Misty fumed. "Ash Ketchum, you put me down this instant!"

In response, Ash yanked her up farther over his shoulder, making her jolt. She growled in frustration.

Ash simply shifted her slightly and casually locked his fingers around the back of her knees.

They remained like that for a while, in silence, when Misty exploded. "This isn't fair! First you kidnap me against my will and then you won't even put me down!"

Ash growled this time. "Against your will, huh? So I suppose you wouldn't mind if I just took you back..."

Misty clutched his shoulder again. "No!" She protested quickly.

Ash chuckled and nodded resolutely. "Good."

Misty sighed, propping herself up against his back.

Suddenly they heard a distant cry. "Ash!"

Misty remembered the voice. She grabbed Ash's shoulder again and buried her face in his jacket. Why?

Her butt was sticking out in full view of the rock-type gym leader coming to greet them.

"Hey Brock!" Ash shouted. Brock laughed when he saw Misty.

"Long time no see, Mist. Having fun?"

She glared over her shoulder at him. "Shut. Up."

He laughed again. "Well, our flight is awaiting."

Misty frowned. "What? Where exactly are we going?"

Ash grinned fiendishly. "You'll know it when you see it." He turned and whistled for Pikachu, who was dawdling along the path with Azurill. Misty caught sight of a plane with a figure standing beside it.

"Um, who is that?"

Ash turned to the plane. "Oh, that's Skyla! Hey Skyla, c'mere!"

The figure turned out to be a redheaded woman wearing a blue jumpsuit. She saluted. "Hey there, passenger! Had a rough ride?" She asked, giggling.

Misty rolled her eyes. "That's an understatement," she muttered. Ash laughed.

"Well, we'd better get going," he said while walking carefully to the plane.

Ash walked up the steps and leaned down, setting Misty not-so-gently on the floor, making her jolt. She sighed. "Finally!"

Ash chuckled. "Happy now?"

Misty grinned widely. "Yes!" She jumped forward and wrapped her arms around him.

Ash staggered from the impact, but smiled and returned the embrace. He stepped back and took her hand. "C'mon, only three hours until we get to Unova!"

...

Soon the plane landed in Mistralton City. Misty cheered. "Yay!" She was dying to stretch her legs. She ran to get off the plane, but was stopped as Ash wrapped his arms around her waist.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

Misty's eyes widened and she began to flail. "No, no, NO!"

Ash, after a great deal of struggle, once again had Misty over his shoulder. Not until she had kicked him in the head, of course.

Ash scowled. "Arceus, Misty."

Misty continued to wriggle. "Put. Me. DOWN!"

Ash rolled his eyes and pinched her thigh. She yelped and stopped moving. "Will you cut it out now?!" Ash growled. She nodded sullenly.

Misty heard shouts outside of the plane and growled. "Great. Just great."

Ash marched out of the plane. "Hey Iris! Hey Cilan! Meet Misty!"

He turned around and Misty's eyes fell on Ash's eccentric traveling companions. One was a short, tan girl with purple hair that contained an Axew. The other was a tall, green haired man in a waiter's outfit. The girl, supposedly named Iris, crossed her arms and huffed. "Ash, I told you to carry her bridal style! This is just barbaric, not romantic!"

Cilan raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?" Suddenly he swooped down and threw the girl over his shoulder.

Iris blushed, furious. "Cilan! Put me down!"

He raised his head stubbornly and put his other hand on his hip. "Absolutely not. Let this be a lesson to you."

Iris screeched and thrashed. "A lesson about what?!"

"That we boys do whatever we want!"

Cilan and Ash high-fived. They began to stroll side-by-side down the path.

Misty reached out a hand to Iris. She took it, sweatdropping and laughing nervously. "Nice to meet you Misty, even in these unfortunate transportation positions."

Misty chuckled. "Tell me about it."

Ash and Cilan's eyes met and they laughed. Ash looked over his shoulder, making Misty shout and grab his arm. "Thanks for everything, Skyla!"

...

"Alright, fine."

Misty cheered as she was set on the ground. A ways back, Iris just wiggled out of Cilan's grasp and climbed onto his back. She had eventually fallen asleep and rested her head on his as they walked.

Misty remembered the hat resting on her head. She took it off and sheepishly held it out to him. "Here," she said, "this belongs to you."

He touched his fingertips to the hat in awe, lost in memory. He suddenly surged forward and his lips crashed against Misty's.

Her eyes widened in surprise. She began to melt into the kiss, and placed the hat on his head.

They pulled away for air. Ash smiled. "Arceus, I missed you."

The End.


End file.
